The present disclosure generally relates to mattress assemblies, and more particularly, to coil spring mattress assemblies including an adjustable foundation.
Adjustable mattress assemblies, also commonly referred to as articulating beds are commonly used in the healthcare field and in residential applications. A typical adjustable mattress assembly includes a base and an adjustable mattress frame or support, which is divided into a head and back section, an intermediate seat section, and a leg and foot section. The mattress frame sections are pivotally interconnected and have a continuous range of adjustment. The sections are moveable from a flat, user resting position to a seated position with the legs bent or the legs straight and the occupant's back angled upwardly with respect to the seat section. The sections are pivoted by motor drives, hand operated cranks or through the user's weight.